Losing Control In The Kitchen
by Kygolie
Summary: Sasuke cant help himself while watching Sakura make dinner...hehe...SasuSaku Oneshot lemon Disclaimer:Dont own Naruto Characters Yet but i do own this lemon *hods*


**A/N: hot sasusaku lemon oneshot ^^ read if you like it!!**

* * *

**Losing Control In The Kitchen**

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous woman standing just a few feet away from him. He leaned against his palm as he watched her hips sway to the music of the song that was playing, he studied her as she moved, her long and slim legs spread just a little bit apart so she could keep her balance as she moved to the beat. His eyes traveled up those long luscious legs and reached her ass which was snuggly wrapped in a pair of tight black short shorts. Sasuke's mind drifted to some dirty images that played in his mind as he smirked.

His eyes continued to travel up the young womans body, up her back which curved perfectly from her ass and his eyes stopped and rested on the small of her back, her tight red tank top short enough to reveal the butterfly tattoo just above her toned ass. Sasuke's eyes were filled with lust as his eyes continued to travel up and down the pinkettes body.

"Sakura…" Sakura stopped cutting the vegetables and flipped some of her long pink hair out of her face before glancing over her shoulder at him, her smoldering emerald eyes clashing with onyx pools, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke lost himself as he got up from his seat at the table and walked to her, she was watching him with seductive and lust filled eyes as he made his way over to her, "Sakura…" She shivered hearing her name called seductively from the man's velvet voice, who was now only mere inches behind her, she could feel the heat radiating off the man who was not yet touching her.

He gently grabbed her wrists, pressing his chest firmly against her back forcing her to lean forward over the counter a bit exposing some of her cleavage, he pressed his growing erection against her tight ass, "Do you see what you've done to me?" Sakura moaned as he leaned over her shoulder whispering and nibbling on her ear. "S-sasuke-kun…" Sakura could barely contain herself as he pressed against her hard, she arched her back feeling him between her spread legs.

He leaned against her further pushed her down against the cutting board, the knife still firmly gripped in her hand as he held her wrists tightly, her arms were sprawled out over the counter, her breasts pushed down onto the cutting board, pushing all the vegetables away from her. He nibbled on the nape of her neck her long curly bubble gum hung over her left shoulder, she moaned as he pressed harder against her, she felt him completely through the thin fabric of her shorts, "Sasuke-kun…"

Her voice was filled with lust and desire and Sasuke smirked as he whispered in her ear again, "I want you, Sakura-_chan."_ Sakura shivered as he released one of her wrists, her hand relaxing and the knife slipping from her grasp landing with a clatter on the other side of the counter. Sasuke caressed up her arm after releasing her wrist and down her shoulder causing her to moan and he gripped one of her breasts which was trying to fall out of her shirt now, "Sasuke-kun…"

He chuckled at the need that he heard in her voice as his hand traveled down her side and to her shorts going to the front of her and rubbing against her womanhood covered by the thin fabric of the shorts, "Sakura…" He purred in her ear, her eyes closing as he rubbed her through her shorts, "You're so wet…" Sakura moaned as he pressed against her wet shorts, her back arched pressing his throbbing erection against her backside.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke smirked as he continued to purr in her ear, "Beg me Sakura." Sakura leaned back, her head resting on his shoulder as he continued to rub her slowly, teasingly, "Sasuke-kun…Ah…" Sakura took his hand and slid it down her shorts and into her wet underwear, stopping at her warm core, "Please…I need you…bad…" Sasuke smirked and nibbled on her ear, "Of course."

Sasuke slid a finger into her tight core earning a small moan from her as he slid it in and out of her at a slow pace, "Mmm…Sasuke-kun…please…" Sakura was back leaning against the counter as Sasuke pushed her with his chest his mouth traveling down her neck, trailing kisses to her shoulder. "Beg Sakura." He shoved another finger into her roughly earning a loud gaspy moan from the pink haired girl, he started pumping the two digits in and out of her, teasingly, "AH! Please sas-kun…I-im begging…"

Sasuke smirked after leaving a kiss mark on the back of her neck, he removed his two fingers and hand from her shorts as he turned her around. His hand immediately went up her tank top as she wriggled against him, his hand traveled to her breast with was to his pleasure not covered by an annoying bra, he massaged it gently at first as her hips met his and her leg traveled up to his waist. "Sasuke-kun…don't be gentle…"

Sasuke smirked loving it when she was in pure bliss and would talk dirty, "As you wish, Cherry Blossom." She was leaning, her back against the counter as she held her self up with her arms, trying to keep her self from falling over. Sasuke had slid the straps of her tank top down and was now fondling her breasts, his mouth playing with the right one and his left hand squeezing the other, her moans sounding like music to his ears. He kissed her nipple and flicked it with his tongue earning a throaty moan from the sweet girl, she tasted like vanilla and cherry blossoms, his favorite flavor.

He chuckled as he continued to torture her, flicking her hardened nipple with his tongue, her right leg had traveled up his waist and was now pushing his hardened member against her increasingly wet shorts, "Take me Sasuke-kun." Sakura couldn't take the torture any long as she tangled her left hand in his spiky ebony locks. Sasuke stopped his ministrations and grasped her ass with his hands squeezing tightly as she moaned in his ear.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat her down on the counter, his lips crashing into hers in an instant, a fiery passion filling both of them, Sakura had unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulder and threw it away. She smiled at him and ran her hands over his perfectly toned chest, Sasuke had tossed her shirt already and was now kissing down her stomach, starting between her breasts leaving a trail of kissmarks all the way down to her belly button. Sasuke smirked as he heard her moan get louder once he reached just below her belly button knowing full well that was a very sensitive spot.

Sakura tilted her head back and smiled as Sasuke pulled her shorts off, her underwear coming with the tight booty shorts. Sasuke glanced up at his aroused cherry blossom and smirked, the look in her eye was telling him not to stop as he kissed up her thigh stopping only when he reached her wet core. Sakura pouted when he stopped but was soon throwing her head back and moaning with pleasure as he plunged his tongue into her wet sex without hesitation.

Sasuke moved his tongue making sure to hit her sweet spot several times, her moans got louder the farther he went and soon he was engulfed in her ecstasy, her wet fluids flowing over his lips as she got close to her breaking point then when he was sure she was ready he pulled his tongue out licking his lips as he heard a small whimper from the girl. He smirked before making his way back to her lips, kissing them roughly. Sakura could taste herself on his lips as she kissed him with equal force, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was now grinding her hips against his, begging him to enter her. "Please Sasuke-kun…Now…"

It wasn't a second later Sasuke already had his pants undone and boxers moved and his manhood was free. Sakura stared at it with lust in her eyes, she licked her lips, her core getting increasingly wet just by looking at it, she was throbbing and she could only feel the tip of it on her entrance. She bucked her hips against his begging him to push further into her but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. He smirked up at the pouting girl, "Beg Sakura." He rubbed himself against her womanhood making her moan, "Oh! Please Sasuke-kun. I'm begging."

Sasuke was pleased and proceeded to shove into her roughly, a loud moan escaping his lovers lips as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "Ah…Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke grunted at how tight she was around his throbbing erection, "Damn…" He couldn't hold back as he began to pound into her, his thrusts hard and deep. Sakura threw her head back in complete ecstasy, "Sasuke…faster…" Sasuke clenched his jaw as he shoved into her faster, he hit her sweet spot perfectly causing her to moan even louder.

He thrust into her fast and hard going deeper with each one. "S-sasuke…" Sakura's womanhood clenched around him and he knew she was close but he didn't want her to go just yet. He smirked and slowed his pace teasingly, he buried his face in her hair and bit down on his shoulder, "Sasuke-kun! Faster!" She bucked against him meeting his thrusts and arched into him, sucking him deeper inside her. He didn't hold back as he thrust into her as hard as he could, "AH!" Sakura moved her body with him, her thrusts meeting him halfway, his thrusts going faster and harder as she called his name and begged for more.

"Sasuke-kun…I-I'm…about…ah!" Sasuke pounded into her with all the force he could muster before feeling her walls clench tightly around him,"Sasuke-kun!! AH!" he grunted as his manhood throbbed one last time inside her before releasing his seed into her awaiting womb. Sakura panted as she continued to move her body against his still enjoying her pleasurable high, Sasuke had bit down on Sakura's shoulder feeling the metallic taste of her blood fill his mouth, eyes closed tight in his ecstasy, he panted hard hand held her tight. Sakura's nails were digging into his back and he now winced feeling it after finally coming down from his high.

Sakura held her body firmly against Sasuke's her legs still wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled his neck, her womanhood still throbbing. "Sasuke-kun…I love you…" Sasuke smirked onto her glistening skin, "Sakura…" He nuzzled into her wet hair before pressing into her again, his manhood becoming hard again, "I love you too." Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "Again?" Sasuke pulled back from her and smiled sheepishly. Sakura rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his, Sasuke chuckled to himself as they started again, this time on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: arah! Hot!!!! Not bad for a oneshot O_O damn sasuke ur good….i love u too ya know…-snickers- im so perverted**

**Watcha think???? R&R and comment and I might make another one, taking requests on oneshots, if ya want me to write one go to my profile for the details about this. ^^**

***hugs and kisses* **

**~Ky**


End file.
